Death (Supernatural Series)
Category:Supernatural Category:Supernatural Characters Death, also known as the Pale Horseman and The Angel of Death, was the oldest and most powerful member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and an ancient primordial entity of immense power. Having existed since the beginning of time alongside God, Death is so old he cannot remember who is older: himself or God. During the days of the Apocalypse, Death was bound to Lucifer and awaited for the Winchesters to find him. Death then willingly gave Dean his ring in order to stop Lucifer and imprison him back in the cage. After the fallen archangel was defeated, Dean reached out to Death and offered to give the Pale Horsemen his ring back in exchange for taking Sam's soul out of the cage. After wearing the ring, Dean convinced Death and Death brought Sam's soul out. Later, when Castiel was corrupted by the souls of Purgatory, the Winchesters summoned and bound Death to have him kill Castiel. Though he was freed, he still offered a way to have the angel return to souls to Purgatory. A few years later, Dean summoned him again to have Death kill him, due to having suffered under the Mark of Cain. Though Death said he could not, he offered to transport Dean somewhere he would still be alive but wouldn't be a threat in exchange for Dean killing Sam. However, Dean killed Death with his own scythe.1 After the Reaper Billie was killed by Castiel, she was reincarnated as Death's replacement. Appearance Death's true form was heard in Abandon All Hope..., when he ascended from his cell, with tremendous wings convulsing. Unlike his reapers, Death is dressed in a dark business suit and wears a long black topcoat over it, as opposed to mortician wear which the reapers (except Tessa, Billie, and rogue reapers) are clothed in. He also carries a steel-tipped cane and is indeed very thin like Bobby's wife described. He also appears to have overly large pupils that expand like the sockets of a skull depending upon his mood. His ring is pure silver and has a white stone set in it. Personality Due to his nigh-omnipotent power and his incredibly advanced age, Death is completely detached from the rest of the universe, rarely showing himself connecting to the people or beings who live within it. He even went so far as to compare Dean to a bacterium, as if to state that his view on the importance of humans is just like how humans view the importance of bacterium. The fact that he said this to Dean is also notable considering how Dean is the only person he has ever shown a level of interest in. Even when Castiel became extraordinarily powerful after absorbing the souls of purgatory, death showed no signs of being impressed or even interested, implying that he considered him just as insignificant as everybody else. Additionally, he cares very little for major events of the world like The Apocalypse, and despite his coerced involvement by Lucifer, he only pays the events vague interest, resulting in his tendency to wander off from his assigned targets. Unlike the angels or Lucifer, Death considers the Winchesters and their involvement in the Apocalypse highly insignificant in the grand scheme of things. However, unlike his siblings, Death is shown to have a more civil and calm manner when dealing with the Winchesters; Death tells Dean that most people also talk to him with respect. Instead of attacking Dean during their encounter, he invites the Winchester to join him at the table to discuss the Apocalypse and even goes so far as to share his pizza with him. Death also claims to be an acquaintance of Godhimself, claiming that the two both share a similar advanced age to one another and that neither of them can remember which is older anymore or even if they are the same age. Despite being callous and uninterested at times, Death has a respect for the natural order of the universe. He explains to Dean that there are times when it is difficult, but in the end, breaking the order in even the smallest way can cause untold chaos. While he does not hate Dean and Sam, Death feels that the pair are an affront to the natural order due to their constant resurrections and seems to show a certain annoyance regarding there numerous ressurections. Even though he is capable of it, as a rule, Death himself does not normally resurrect people, though he can and might make exceptions or even "an exception once, not twice." He also seems to genuinely like, to a certain degree, Dean as the two share an almost father-son bond; Death even went as far as loaning Dean his Ring so he can become Death for a day, as a way to teach Dean quality of the Human Soul, along with the consequences of disrupting the natural order. He also appears to Dean when he briefly dies to contact him, something he does on his own as Tessa is both unwilling and unable to summon him. While Dean does lose their wager, Death is satisfied enough by the fact that he has learned his lesson to do as Dean asks anyway, though he says it is also so they will keep digging into what is going on with the souls of Purgatory as he presumably doesn't like the idea of souls being used for power. Unlike the other Horsemen, Death has a level of respect for humans, specifically the human soul. Death tells Dean that the soul is stronger than anyone knows and that it can suffer much and be broken but can't be destroyed, not even by him.8 Over time, Death expressed more respect for the Winchesters and has even indicated that he was honored to be reaping Sam himself.9 However, he showed some anger at Sam avoiding Death reaping him as he told Sam that was part of the reason he wanted Dean to kill him.1 Billie the Reaper states that while annoyed, Death actually found some amusement in Sam and Dean's repeated returns from dying, indicating that was part of the reason he allowed it instead of stopping it from happening, but that now that death is gone, the only rule now is "What lives, dies."11 Despite claiming to be totally indifferent to the Winchesters and Earth, Death has helped them on a number of occasions. He gave his ring to Dean to stop Lucifer, agreed to get Sam's soul back, and even helped after Castiel broke the binding spell the Winchesters and Bobby had cast on him, albeit claiming that he was only doing so because he found "that little angel arrogant." He also sharply criticizes Dean for not following his earlier hint about souls and tells him bluntly that he'll help, but added, "Don't thank me. Clean up your mess." It is implied that he is not so much uncaring as he is above the petty struggles of the world, disliking being called on to fix things that he thinks should have been taken care of without bothering him. Death also has an appreciation for human food, especially junk food. His liking for Chicago's pizza was so strong he noted it as the reason he spared the city. In the next season, after Dean lost Death's wager, Death showed up at Bobby's house, with bacon dogs, fries, and beer. Later, when Dean summoned and bound him, he brought him pickle chips in an attempt to appease him, which proved fruitless. Nonetheless, after he was unbound, Death ate the food anyways and expressed his enjoyment of them on his way out. History Background The Darkness claimed not to know who Death was and that he doesn't know her. However, he had knowledge of the war between God, with his Archangels, and the Darkness. Due to the complicated nature of his age, it is unknown how and when Death came into being. Death does not remember how old he is and said that he could be as old, or even older than God.4 However, it is possible that God is older as The Darkness states she knows of God but not Death. Death mentioned that he was there when God created the first beasts, the Leviathans, and even, as he said, "personally found them entertaining."5 Death's existence is hinted at by Alastair when he performs a ritual to break one of the 66 Seals. He claims an "old friend" loaned him his scythe, and "he doesn't really ride a pale horse, but he does have three amigos." Death does not make a physical appearance in Abandon All Hope..., but his presence is released from its prison in that episode by Lucifer's ritual. After the ritual is complete, the camera shifts to Death's perspective, and massive wings can be heard in the background, while Lucifer says "O hello, Death". Death is the boss of all reapers. A large number of reapers gathered in the town where Lucifer was going to release Death in order to serve him. Normally, Death is kept locked and chained in a magical coffin 600 feet under the Earth. The Host of Heaven only released him when God had something major planned such as the Great Flood, or, as Bobby Singer put it, "The last time they hauled him up, Noah was building a boat." Season 5 Lucifer was intent on summoning Death, and because of this, numerous reapers gathered, ready to take his orders when he appeared. Lucifer claims, while he is releasing Death, that the requirements for the summoning are very demanding, and he also appears to have some degree of respect for the Horseman.6 Death arrived in Bobby's hometown and proceeds to revive the dead in the local cemetery. While still unseen, his presence is heralded by fierce lightning storms. As revealed by Bobby's wife, he appears before her to tell her to give a message to Bobby: the entire incident was organized to attack Bobby, as he is one of the few remaining elements keeping Sam Winchester from agreeing to be Lucifer's vessel. Those who are revived by Death appear normal at first, but after five days they devolve into stereotypical zombie behavior, contracting high fevers and developing cravings for human flesh. Death drove a pale grey 1959 Cadillac Series 62 coupe with the license plate "BUH-BYE". He arrived in Chicago, Illinois, and walks down a street full of people. A distracted man rudely shoves past him, and Death turns to look at the man while brushing the side of his coat where the man touched him. He then continues walking as the man falls dead to the ground.4 Death has arrived in Chicago to start a large storm chain that will trigger massive weather events and kill around three million people. Death, unlike his brothers, appears to have a habit of wandering off from his assigned tasks, much to the annoyance of Lucifer. Dean and Crowley track him to a pizzeria where Dean attempts to sneak up on him with Death's scythe. However, the scythe begins to burn hot in Death's presence, forcing Dean to drop it. Rather than acting hostile like his siblings, the Horseman thanks him for returning the Scythe before asking Dean to join him at the table. Death reveals that he has been waiting for a while to talk with Dean. Dean inquires if Death intends to kill him, causing Death to remark "you have an inflated sense of your own importance" and goes on to compare Dean to a "snarky bacterium". Death claims he has forgotten how old he is, and it is possible that he is as old, or older, than God himself. Death also claims that one day he will reap God, with Dean remarking how in over his head he truly is. Dean asks what Death wants; Death answers simply "The leash around my neck off" before going on to explain that he never agreed to work for Lucifer. He goes on to explain that he has power beyond what Dean can ever understand and Lucifer, whom he describes as "a bratty child", is using him as a simple weapon, creating massive disasters and raising the dead. This indicates that Death has some care for the natural order of things and Lucifer's genocide against Humanity is upsetting it. He goes on to explain the binding spell prevents him from going to Dean so he had to wait for Dean to catch up. Dean then asks what he wants him to do and Death says first to "take the bullets out of Lucifer's gun". He then willingly takes off his ring. He tells Dean he is inclined to give him the ring if certain conditions are met. He tells Dean not to worry about Chicago, as he likes the pizza, he will stop the storm. His conditions are that Dean must do everything in his power to assure that Lucifer is put back in his cell. While Sam will be the one to put Lucifer back in the cage, Dean must allow it - even if it means killing Sam by letting him jump into the cage. Dean reluctantly agrees while Death warns him to hold true to his word by saying he can't cheat Death, he then gives Dean the instructions on how to operate the rings that combine to form a key-like device. Later, Dean and Bobby discuss the plan and while Dean is skeptical, Bobby says that Death probably has a larger view of things than they do and they should have more faith in Sam. Season 6 Dean Winchester sought out Death, as he figures he is powerful enough to lift Sam's soul from Lucifer's cage. He requests that he bring both Sam and their half-brother Adam out of the cage, but Death limits him to pick only one. When Dean chooses Sam, Death states that he will retrieve Sam's soul and set up a "wall" blocking out the memories in Hell, as he would certainly suffer with the memories. He tells Dean that will be his prize if he agrees to Death's deal: he asks for Dean to find his ring, and put it on to become Death for one day. Before Death can explain why, Dean is revived from his dying state. Death later approaches Dean after the latter has clearly lost the wager. Dean returns the ring, and Death acknowledges that Dean's learned something out of his experience. He tells him that he got a hard look behind the curtain, being the one to clean up everybody's messes. The horseman hints that this is the reason why he doesn't make exceptions with death, as this could disrupt the natural order and start a chain reaction of disasters. Death then surprises Dean by announcing he's going to Hell to fetch Sam's soul out of Lucifer's cage. Death returns in Bobby's panic room to restore the soul to Sam's body, ignoring Sam's pleas for him not to as well telling Sam he's putting up a wall in his mind and not to mess with it. Season 7 In order to find a way to defeat Castiel, Dean summoned Crowley and asked about the spell that can bind Death. After convincing him, Crowley gives them the spell, and they start preparations for the summoning. After the ritual, Death appears but isn't happy since he is bound by Dean. Dean asks Death to kill "God". When Castiel shows up, the two exchange words. Death instantly takes a dislike to Castiel and tells him he isn't God and that he is harboring something other than souls inside himself. He explains that, prior to creating angels and man, God created the first beasts: the Leviathans. While Death thought they were entertaining, God was concerned that they would "chomp the entire petri dish" so he sealed them away. Purgatory was made to be their jail and now they are inside Castiel who Death says is just a "thin membrane" separating the Leviathans from Earth. Dean quickly demands that Death kill Castiel, but when he moves to do it, Castiel frees Death. When Castiel leaves, Death remains. He reprimands Dean for another mess and not following on his hint about "souls" he gave Dean last time. Death gives Dean another chance to fix it by telling him he needs to get Castiel to "return it all to Purgatory". Before he leaves, he tells Dean he will create another eclipse so it is possible to open the door whilst also making a threat to never even attempt to bind him again; "you'll die before you start." Season 9 When Sam is in a coma and on the verge of dying, Death personally comes to reap Sam. Death explains that he considers it an honor and congratulates Sam, saying "well played, my boy" though he usually doesn't pass judgment on souls. The two converse with Sam asking that if he agrees to die, can Death make it permanent, which Death confirms. However, before Sam can agree, Gadreelenters Sam's mind in Dean's form to convince him to say "yes" to possession so he can heal him. Death says that it's Sam's decision and doesn't intervene when Sam agrees to "Dean's" plan to save him, not knowing what it is. Why Death doesn't tell Sam that it is Gadreel, not Dean, is unknown. Season 10 Realizing he can't fight the Mark of Cain anymore, Dean summoned Death to kill him so he won't be a threat to mankind anymore, giving him Mexican food Dean had made himself as an offering. However, while Death enjoyed this meal, he tells him even he can't kill Dean because the Mark's power prevents even him from doing that, making the bearer of the Mark the only known thing Death cannot kill. He could, however, remove it, but will only do so if Dean passes the Mark to someone else. Death reveals that the Mark is the first curse in the existence, and reveals its origins and greater importance to Dean. Death explains that before there was light, life, or even the Earth, there was the Darkness, an ancient being that God and his archangels warred against. They used their combined strength and defeated the Darkness, and God locked it away with the Mark as the mystical lock and key to the Darkness' prison, and that it's removal without any other host will unleash the Darkness from its prison. God gave it to his most trusted lieutenant, Lucifer, and the Mark eventually corrupted him by making him jealous and rebellious of mankind, creating the events of Lucifer being banished from Heaven. Lucifer later passed the Mark to Cain, who passed it to Dean who needed to pass it to someone else if he wants it gone, as the Mark needs at least one living host to prevent the Darkness from being released. Death offers Dean another choice when he refuses to burden anyone else with the Mark; Death can transport Dean somewhere so far away he's no longer a threat to anyone. However, the price is Dean must kill Sam so that Sam won't try to get him back and remove the Mark. Dean agrees and tricks Sam into coming. Death watches as Dean tells Sam he feels they are evil and the world is better off without them after the damage they both have caused the world. Eventually, Sam agrees to sacrifice himself to stop the Mark's power and gives Dean pictures of him with his family so he can one day find his way back. Death hands Dean his scythe, but reminded of his love for his family, and due to the fact Death said that he would kill Sam himself if Dean didn't, Dean unexpectedly impales Death himself with the scythe instead of Sam. In a state of disbelief, Death doesn't react with much more than a brief glance of bewilderment before he and his scythe crumble to dust. Trivia * Bobby's books contain a note that labels releasing Death as the seventh seal. * Death's license plate reads "BUH BYE", an allusion to the power he wields over life and death. * Julian Richings played Death in a short movie for a convention. The short was called "Dave Vs. Death". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8JTcMABM9Q * Coincidentally, Julian Richings played Charon, ferryman of the River Styx, who transports newly deceased souls to the Greek Underworld in the 2010 film Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. * Death is the only Horseman to be killed and not just defeated. Despite their defeat or demise, the Horsemen's attributes continue to exist as forces of nature and natural order. This allows for the Horsemen to possess different incarnations in the physical realms, such as Billie taking the old Death's job despite being killed first. * According to the reaper Billie, all reapers are waiting for the opportunity of punishing the Winchesters after one of them (or both) dies by sending them to the Empty, from where they'll never manage to escape back to Earth because neither Heaven nor Hell can brought someone back from the Empty, because of their roles in killing their boss. However, after Billie became the new Death it seems to be annulled, as she sent a reaper to look after them. * Julian Richings has stated that he believes Death to be alive and continues to hint at a possible return. He has stated this at DCCon 2016, SPNJax jaxCon 2017, and SPN Houston 2017. However, he has stated that he does not fully know when that return will be as he claims "The producers have not given his character a fixed date of return". However, with Billie becoming the "new" Death, it is uncertain if, how, or when the latter will make a return. * Death is the only Horseman confirmed to predate the Universe. * The Darkness stated that she did not know Death, which might bring into question Death's statement about him possibly being older than God. * Disregarding flashbacks, Death is one of two Horseman to have appeared in more than one episode, the other being Pestilence. However, he is the only Horseman to have appeared in more than one season, and have a role besides being one of the driving forces of the Apocalypse. Quotes